Long Live Evil
by Porcelain and Frankenteen
Summary: Its been a couple of months since the events at Ben's coronation happened and its time for new kids to come to Auradon. Join Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos and the rest of the kids of Auradon prep as the open the doors to more VK's and try to help them choose a better life. But with a new super villain on the rise, will everything go wrong? THIS IS A SYOC STORY
1. Long Live Evil Info and App

**Okay so this is a SYOC story. It's first come first serve!**

 **I need 8 Villains. This is first come first serve, but I am looking for the more unique ones so, make them unique and different!**

 **I need 8 Hero's. Rules apply here and again first come first serve.**

 **Also in large need of Wonderland Villains and Heroes. You can make Cheshire cat a villain if you want to. It can be either Disney or Tim Burton**

 **There is a limit 2 characters per person, I do not take any that are in the comments or guest ones. I might not end up using both, so send them in! Please give DETAIL! The heroes and villains will be the main characters but I am always taking background characters! Let your imagination run wild!**

 **Also I am looking for Wonderland children to go with my Spade! These guys will not have any connection to the submission of the 8 Heroes and 8 Villains, so do not worry. Make sure they are unique!**

 **I am also looking for a male character who likes to dress in female clothing but fully defines himself as a guy.**

* * *

To submit PM from my profile! Do not comment your characters or I will not accept them!

You can also email me your characters at:

vampirekmarshall

Make sure that you have all the information!

* * *

 **Character Info -**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Villain or Hero?:**

 **Parent:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Likes:**

 **Abilities:**

 **Style (fashion & colors): **

**Outfit Icons (Villains only):**

 **Weapons:**

 **Other info:**

 **Any type of special thing they take with them or always wear?:**

 **If you have a specific pairing you want for your character or in the story, tell me. (First come, first serve)**

 **Icons's on the back of their clothes only applies to the villains! This is what Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos have on the back of their outfits. Jay's Cobra, Evie's broken crown, Mal's double dragon and Carlos' bones.**

* * *

 **My Character -**

 **Name: Spade Hearts (Male)**

 **Age: 14**

 **Villain or Hero: VILLAIN**

 **Parent: Red Queen/Queen of Hearts**

 **Appearance: Black shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail, black eyes and pale skin. He has a red heart, blue spade, green clover, and orange diamond below his left eye (across it in a horizontal line). He has a piercing in his right ear that's a spade and he wears a lot of black leather with a broken heart icon on the back, half red, half black. He usually wears a smirk, his glasses, and fingerless leather gloves. He's short and thin. Feminine body.**

 **Personality: He does care and he's sweet, but hides it afraid of the wrath of his mother. Is usually very strict and glares at those in his way (dark, death glare). Hates being thrown around so he gets into A LOT of fights and refuses to stand down to anyone. Very organized person and has a short temper. Not afraid to fight if someone makes him mad and can stand his own in a fight. He hates being Evil.**

 **Sexuality: Gay**

 **Dislikes: His mother, the isle, messes, people**

 **Likes: Organization. Card games and trick. Reading. Dancing. His friends. His Finger less leather gloves. Hurting others with his cards. Singing.**

 **Abilities: Amazing pick pocket, good at croquet**

 **Style: Leather in black and other various colors, mainly red, with cards. He defines himself as boy noting more nothing less, but he loves wearing girls clothes and you will find him in those more often than not**

 **Weapon: Razor sharp cards**

 **Other: he likes to read and has a horrid fear of his mother. (She beats him when angry) he's really good and croquet and always wears a crown his mother made for him (it's small). LOVES Tea and cookies. His mother abuses and starves him when angry.**

 **Any type of special thing they take with them or always wear?: His deck of cards.**


	2. Long Live Evil Character List

Okay everybody this is the list of characters that I have so far

I still need –

 **4 Villains**

 **3 Heroes**

 **6 Wonderland _(cookie points and a special prize if you can guess which 6 I'm talking about)_**

* * *

 **Wonderland Characters – Villains and Heroes:**

Spade Hearts (Villain), son of the Queen of Hearts – owned by yours truly

Rytsar Stayne (Villain), son of Ilosovic Stayne – owned by Alice of Human Sacrifice

Morris Marmoreal (Hero), son of Mirana of Marmoreal/The White Queen – owned by Fairy Lori

Chiara "Chi" Jabber (Villain), Daughter of the Jabberwocky – owned by Fairy Lori

* * *

 **Villains:**

Dementia Inferi, daughter of Hades – owned by TheNightGirl

Nadia of Andalasia, daughter of Queen Narissa – owned by Wanli8970

Wesley Wessleton, Grandson of the Duke of Wessleton – owned by darkmaster429

Tarot Facilier, son of Dr. Facilier (Shadow Man) – owned by yours truly

* * *

 **Heroes:**

Terrwyn Llyr, daughter of Princess Eilonwy and Taran – owned by Fairy Lori

Ryeka de Chateaupers, Son of Phoebus and Esmeralda de Chateaupers – owned by princessgothicfull

Shahrazad "Raz" Agrabah, Daughter of Princess Jasmine & Aladdin – owned by Fairy Lori

Ghali Djinn, Son of Genie – owned by Fairy Lori

Rampion Fitzherbert, Son of Rapunzel and Flynn/Eugene Fitzherbert – owned by kingofthebirds-wren


	3. Long Live Evil Character List (Update)

Okay everybody this is the list of characters that I have so far

I still need –

3 Wonderland

The Winner of the Wonderland character contest is (drum roll) – Ms. Cameron Boyce

 **The 6 Wonderland characters I want to see have kids are:**

Alice Kingsley _**X**_

White Rabbit _**X**_

Mad Hatter

Cheshire Cat _**X**_

Tweedle Dee or Dum

Blue Caterpillar

 _ **X**_ \- _means they are already taken_

Have fun you guys! And don't stop submitting just because all of the slots are filled, I am **ALWAYS** taking characters! They just won't show up tell later in the story, so **PLEASE** send me characters! I love seeing your OCs, in info is on my profile and all info must be filled out.

* * *

 **Wonderland Characters – Villains and Heroes:**

Spade Hearts (Villain), son of the Queen of Hearts – owned by yours truly

Rytsar Stayne (Villain), son of Ilosovic Stayne – owned by Alice of Human Sacrifice

Morris Marmoreal (Hero), son of Mirana of Marmoreal/The White Queen – owned by Fairy Lori

Chiara "Chi" Jabber (Villain), daughter of the Jabberwocky – owned by Fairy Lori

Chisisi Cheshire (Villain), son of the Cheshire Cat – owned by yvonna

Arianna Rabbit (Hero), daughter of Alice Kingsley and White Rabbit – owned by Ms. Cameron Boyce

* * *

 **Villains:**

Dementia Inferi, daughter of Hades – owned by TheNightGirl

Nadia of Andalasia, daughter of Queen Narissa – owned by Wanli8970

Wesley Wessleton, Grandson of the Duke of Wessleton – owned by darkmaster429

Tarot Facilier, son of Dr. Facilier (Shadow Man) – owned by yours truly

Oona Boogie, Daughter of Oogie Boogie – owned by Fairy Lori

Albert 'Al' Callahan, son of Ex-Professor Robert Callahan – owned by W. R. Winters

Angel Westergard, daughter of Hans Westergard– owned by DarcySailorScoutOfDarknessLove

Yuri Papikrankenitz, son of Yzma and Kronk Papikrankenitz – owned by Ms. Cameron Boyce

* * *

 **Heroes:**

Terrwyn Llyr, daughter of Princess Eilonwy and Taran – owned by Fairy Lori

Ryeka de Chateaupers, Son of Phoebus and Esmeralda de Chateaupers – owned by princessgothicfull

Shahrazad "Raz" Agrabah, Daughter of Princess Jasmine & Aladdin – owned by Fairy Lori

Ghali Djinn, Son of Genie – owned by Fairy Lori

Rampion Fitzherbert, Son of Rapunzel and Flynn/Eugene Fitzherbert – owned by kingofthebirds-wren

Tyler Pan, Son of Peter Pan and Tiger Lily – owned by Ms. Cameron Boyce

Bjorn 'Teddy' Bjorgman, son of Kristoff and Anna Bjorgman – owned by W. R. Winters

Mari Thatch, daughter of Milo and Kida – owned by HufflepuffGleek

* * *

 **Pairings so far are:**

Spade and Ghali

Tarot and Oona

Teddy and Angel

Jay and Carlos

Mal and Ben

Doug and Evie

Dementia and Chad

 _ **Everyone else is still open! That includes Jane, Audrey and Lonnie! If you have an oc you want your oc paired with, message me and the owner of that character.**_


End file.
